Love Is A Contact Sport
by FallenAngel92
Summary: AU:Too stereotypical! Girls hate guys, guys secretly like girls, guys try to seduce girls, girls take it the wrong way, girls hate guys more, and guys are broken hearted. Is there room for a happy ending? How long can it last? Not long, apparently.


**Oh, my lord. Did I just post another fic? Bad Fallen, bad, bad girl! Spank MEH!**

-

-

Chapter one: **Give Me A K!**

-

"Come on, girls" yelled one of the three co-captains. "Huddle 'round!" The Konoha High School Cheerleading team sat in a circle around their captains.

"Tomorrow's game is against The Sound." Began the blonde co-captain, a mummer began quietly.

"And you all know what that means." said the brunette co-captain who called them over.

"We're defiantly going down this year!" snarled the captain. The girls nodded knowingly. "I will not be humiliated as I was last year, because this year is different. This year… I'm captain, and not one of you will suffer as I did!"

The girls applauded loudly and screamed for their captain.

"We're aware…" quietly interrupted the navy haired co-captain. "That some of the freshmen have not been informed of the incident last year. So Tenten and Ino will reenact the scenario."

Ino tied up her long blonde hair and put on a long pink haired wig. Tenten undid her buns and tied the main end with a bow.

Tenten cleared her throat and spoke in an annoying nasal voice, "I'm Kin Kushi. Captain of the Sound High School Cheerleading team. Since our team won the football game, we decided to take our victory prank to the next level." Tenten pulled a pair of large scissors out of her pocket and snuck up behind the unknowing Haruno Sakura. She giggled and in one swipe, cut all of the pinkette's locks off, only leaving the couple inches of bangs.

Ino began to shriek and weep uncontrollably while Tenten laughed hysterically. They both curtsied and waved to the crowd. Ino took off her wig and Tenten fixed her hair back.

Sakura stepped up and ran her fingers through her short pink hair. "And of course, our captain of late was too busy flirting with one of our football players to watch out for the victory prank."

A freshman raised her hand. "Why do we do the victory prank?"

"It's merely a tradition. The wining team gets to play a prank on the losing before the opposite team leaves." answered Hinata.

The same freshman asked another question, "The cheerleaders don't win or lose the game, so why do we get pranked?"

Tenten was quickly losing her patience. "Because we support the team. If we didn't cheer for them when they were down ten points, they wouldn't believe they could win. We give them pride and courage in their weakest times. Of course they would never admit it. And of course a certain number two wouldn't admit that a certain cheerleader gave him hope to win last weeks game!" by this point the co-captain's voice had risen to a shrill level. "So you know what? Screw him! I'm so not cheering for him anymore!"

"Tenten!"

"What?!"

Ino patted her shoulder. "You know Neji wouldn't admit to anything like that. It's just the type of guy he is."

Hinata nodded, "And you just told the whole cheerleading team."

Tenten's face went aflame and she pointed at the cheerleaders sitting in the floor, "Forget all you just heard! I don't want to see his smug face when he finds out how much he gets me worked up. And if he finds out, I'll know it was one of you and then I'll get you. Oh I'll do unspeakable-"

Ino slapped a hand over her friends mouth and explained, "Sorry girls. We'll make this a cheerleaders pack. No telling or you'll be kicked off the team."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Tenten, but you are his assigned cheerleader. You'll go out on the field wearing his number tomorrow. I know you don't want to and believe me, I didn't get to pick. Tsunade assigned the numbers according to rank. I'm captain of the cheerleading team and I have to wear number one, Sasuke Uchiha's number." Most of the girls sighed loudly. Sakura resisted the urge to gag. "Why do you all like him? He's a total jerk. He'd only use any of you."

"He's so sexy!"

"He's smart!"

"He's rich!"

"He's sexy!"

Sakura sighed and waved dismissively at the girls. "That's enough for today. Remember, wear your jerseys tomorrow and make sure you bring your uniforms. We're staying until the game starts. See ya."

After the girls had left, the captains went into the locker rooms.

"So is there and after game party?" asked Ino. "I need to know so I can tell Dad not to wait up."

"Yea, at Uchiha's house." Answered Sakura. She moaned as she stepped into the hot showers. Right beside her, Tenten stole Sakura's shampoo. "Heyy!"

Tenten lathered her hair up and stuck her tongue out. Sakura flipped her off and stuck her head under the water.

"Hinata," said Ino. "You are not gonna wait til you get home to shower! Sorry girl but that is growdy."

Hinata's face was red. "I-I'm just not comfortable…

Tenten gasped, "You're not comfortable in front of your own best friends? I'm hurt."

"Hinata," called Sakura. "We all promise not to look."

Hinata sighed and took her shirt off. Sakura flushed and looked down at her pitiful chest.

After they all were in the stall, Ino began to sing. "You change your mind…"

Tenten giggled, "Like a girl changes clothes…"

Quietly, Hinata joined, "Yea you, PMS…"

"Like a BITCH I would know!" finished Sakura. All four girls broke out into laughter.

After a while, Hinata said, "I guess football practice is over now. Neji should be coming for me any minute now."

"Hinata!" echoed a voice through the locker room. "Let's go!"

Tenten bristled and yelled back, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Hyuuga! She'll be out in due time!" When she was met with silence she smirked victoriously and stepped out of the shower. The rest did the same.

--

"You got burned, Neji."

"Shut it, you ignorant idiot."

"You raggin' or what? Can't take a joke?"

Neji clenched his fist and glared at the line-backer. "Why are you here again?"

Uzumaki Naruto grinned and leaned against the wall, "'Cause I need a ride home. My car is in the shop." Neji rolled his eyes. Naruto kicked off the wall and walked toward the door of the girls locker room. "Why do you wait out here when you know you could 'accidentally' go in."

"Because," stated Neji, "I'm not a pervert."

Naruto held and hand over his heart and groaned, "Your accusing hurts me deeply. I thought we were better friends than that."

"Hyuuga isn't friends with anyone," said Tenten as she emerged with Hinata, Ino and Sakura. "He's too much of an ass to stoop to friendship."

Neji merely glanced at her and walked away.

"Hey Sakura" greeted Naruto. His face flushed a deep red.

Sakura turned to him and smiled, "Hey Naruto." Her smiled disappeared suddenly as she punched Naruto in the nose. He fell back onto his butt and held his nose.

"Hey! What was that for!?!"

"We could hear your whole conversation, you peeping tom. If you ever so much as think about 'accidentally' going in the girl's locker room while I'm in there, I'll break your nose next time" she snarled. Naruto nodded quickly and covered his throbbing red nose. Sakura turned and yelled, "If you're riding with me, let's go." Ino and Tenten shook their heads at the poor boy and ran after their friend.

Hinata kneeled beside Naruto. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea" he replied, "I hate this, Hinata. I hate hiding the truth."

"I know" she cooed. "But just for a little while longer, okay?"

"Okay" he mumbled. He leaned toward Hinata and kissed her slowly. At the feel of his lips, a lighting bolt jumped through Hinata, electrifying her whole being. Naruto ran his hands down her body and back up. Hinata trembled and pushed him away. She stood and helped him up.

"We better get going," said Hinata. "Neji isn't very patient."


End file.
